237 and 447: In the Beginning
by Experiment 447
Summary: This story probes deep into the mindset of what is love. With action and adventure as well as romance it has a little of something for everybody. Please R
1. Pain Only Begets More Pain

I have finally wrote the prequel sequel to Belleza and Trigger I hope everyone enjoys the back story of at least my favorite experiments and just so you know this chapter wasn't originally planned. I first wanted to start with the activation of 447, but I wrote that entire chapter and then I thought of this one that would have just been perfect for the story and so I added it to the storyline I probably won't type up the second chapter at least for a short period of time, but not immediately. Now you must read!

237 and 447: The Beginning

Pain Only Begets More Pain

In a lone hallway late at night an experiment ran crying down the short corridor. The experiment holds her hands cupped over her eyes running desperately to get away from the horror of the truth. The experiment runs through a hallway door and slams it behind her. A marking on the door is the only thing that can prove her identity as experiment 237.

237 sat down on the bed in the vacant room designed especially for her. All she did was cry into her drenched hands. The sound of tears dropping against a cold floor was the only thing people could hear, until 237 lifted her face and began to speak to herself while she still cried, "I shall cry forever, because I have just as much love to give others as any other experiment, but the problem is, is that I have no one to requite the passion I have built up in my heart. A feeling of burning looms in my soul, and I have no way to douse the flames. My love is like a crystal goblet that when light caresses it, creates a beautiful pattern from its perfection, but when dropped it shatters into thousands of tiny shards of crystal that never can and never will be replaced, and it is also like the red, red, rose that when potted in soil it grows in a beautiful blossom, but without the soil, it wilts to the ground and dies in a brownish haze of death. But no I will do something to make my life the right one for me! If life on this earth deals me a hand of pain and misery, I will not fold in the game! I will not lose in the game of life! I will take what I have been given and I will beat all the problems and losses in this world and I will bind someone who loves me, because I have all my love to give someone and they will receive it and they will return it, because I will do anything in my power to subside the flames of love and passion, and fulfill my yearning for love and to slake my feeling of lust. I have the power to make my life my own, and I will harness this ability and will use it to perfect my craft.

And perfect my life. I will use my mind and my body to make a front of warm love to consume the hate that has been built between the relationships that I have construed. My friends laugh at my need and want to lay in the arms of someone who can protect me from my nightmare; Ito bask in the glow of the one I love; to feel love's sweet kiss upon my lips; to have my love requited. I sp4end everyday feeling lost and left behind by the explicit romance I see around me. I feel marooned on an island in the ocean of the forgotten, and I'm never to see another soul for the rest of my life and possibly even after death. The world seems to forget me, and I have seemed to forget the world. When time has taken my final breath, I will never again be so willing to go passively into the night. I have a purpose that I must fulfill, my newly found purpose in life. I will do anything I can, to make sure I succeed in my quest of life. I will no longer sit back and take the obscenity that is so crudely shoved in my face. I will fight till the end of time, to ensure passage from this realm into the beyond. I today take a sep into a new moment of my life, a time when my life is under my control. My life is under my control."

237 sat on the bed just repeating that final sentence again and again in her mind 'My life is under my control' 237 soon got an idea to do something that no other experiment had ever attempted before and something that no other experiment even dared to do. 237's wings fluttered behind her as she reached for something to write on. She wrote chemical equations and mathematics charts and DNA formulas down on a small scrap piece of paper. Every now and then she muttered incoherent phrases about what to look like and what to change and more often then not would crumple hundreds of sheets of work just to start from scratch.

"There I'm done and now I shall get to the project I have in hand. Until tomorrow I wait and I will show the world that I am a force to wrecken with if you get me angry and right now I'm very angry!" she said as a feather from one of her wings descended to the room floor. "That's never happened before I'll take to Jumba about it…"

237 woke up the following morning with the intent of changing what she had been taught was the world. 237 pulled the covers of the bed off of her and she slowly got up and opened the door to the outside hallway. Unlike the night before, she slowly walked confidently forward and headed for the main lab that Jumba uses for all his experiments, genetic creations or not, and strode along like nothing had ever happened the night before.

237 finally got to the main lab and locked the door behind her. The room was dark on all sides with boiling vials laying about the place. 237 looked at her notes that had taken her easily hours the night before and started to pour mixtures together.


	2. The Old And The New

I'm sorry for now posting this up sooner I had a major case of writer's block and an even worse case of typer's block hope you enjoy the new chapter!

The Old And The New

Light burst upon a pair of brand new eyes as he was born upon this world. His mind filled with memories of him and a beautiful woman by his side laughing and smiling in his presence. He had memories of loving a woman, that to him was only to be known as experiment 237, but he had no name; he was known to no one as anyone for he has no name.

"He is an experiment! Why won't you accept him as one of your own?" An angelic voice said to an unknown person. There lapsed a moment of silence between the vice and its destination.

A sigh came bluntly from the lost and unknown. "I might as well as accept him as my experiment 447. If for any reason at all, it's because you are a little dickens you are, and anytime you set your mind to something you accomplish it!" The voice said candidly and suspiciously to the beautiful female voice.

"Thank you Jumba I knew you'd come around!" The heavenly voice spoke with satisfaction that her task had been fulfilled. The new experiment listened attentively to the voice and to the tones he could perceive.

'Wait a minute I know that voice! I've heard it before! That's 237! I know that voice! H thought to himself, but in truth these were the first words he had ever heard in his short lifespan. He turned his head to the inside of the room. 237 stood directly in the center of the vast chamber that stretched out before him. He stood up and walked towards her slender body and embraced the very site of this siren of beauty. He rubbed his hand against his arm as if he was embarrassed to be in front of her. She reached out and rubbed his arm as he had just done to his own self. He looked in her eyes and she looked in his. He moved his body even closer to hers and felt a strong tension growing between them. He leaned forward, and without a word ever being passed between them, he kissed her soft luxurious lips fully and whole-heartedly.

A moment had been shared between the two people that had been completely unexpected by either party, but also had been a moment that was pure and expressing sublime as their lips moistened. Theirs was a connection growing strongly and hastily between them. They closed their eyes savoring ever moment of love at first site. Her fur ran against his as she held him close to her. He unfolded his heart to her, as his love was gaining no bounds, to hold any love that he held inside his new heart. After what had seemed like forever, they finally pulled back their heads, unlocking their lips. She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes as she was licking her lips and then said smiling, "Hi I'm experiment 237."

He smiled back at her as he reluctantly asked her a question not normally heard by ears, "Um… Who…. Who am I?"

"You are experiment 447 you silly boy!" she laughed at him in a way that his question was pointless and a joke, but she knew that he truly had no idea who he was.

"I'm… I am sorry I kissed you. I… I don't know what came over me. I just did as it was flowing in time, and I just kissed you." He said stuttering and stumbling through the sentences as a fool would when he had made a huge and embarrassing mistake.

"It is okay! I kissed you just as much as you kissed me!" she said happily and apologetically batting her eyelashes at him. "You must be hungry. I'll show you to the cafeteria." 237 grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark, dimly lighted hallway that unlike the other rooms in this strange new place was only lighted by small old-fashioned light bulbs unlike the room before electric power cells had illuminated that particular room. She lead him down the hall, but it was so dark that he could barely even see her, all that was leading him down the hall was her forceful grip on his hand and a walk of faith. The hallway started to twist and turn as if the two experiments were walking through the insides of a sidewinder rattlesnake. They eventually came to a rusted brown door that was nearly falling off its hinges so much in fact that it literally looked like it was being held on to the door frame only by a single thread of string. "Welcome to the cafeteria!" 237 screamed joyfully to 447 who found the door grotesque and horrible as he prayed that the inside of the eatery was at most only half as disturbing as the door that he blankly stared at. 237 pushed the rusted brown door aside, surprisingly easily without a squeak, but she had to push fairly hard as the door was sliding against the floor. Inside the cafeteria the walls had paintings directly painted onto them, each and everyone of the paintings were of love, and spring time beauty, as well as tattered by black spots where experiments had fought each other in days of yore. 237 pointed to the kitchen where 447 saw a de/re hydrator. It had a small metal body that showed only two small buttons, hydrate and dehydrate, and it also had a loading platform with no tube or nothing to surround the items to be hydrated or dehydrated for any reason. "I'll make you something to eat. Okay 447?" 237 asked.

"Yeah okay…" 447 replied. 237 walked to a cabinet next to the machine and pulled out three pills, one was green, another was re, and the third pill was brown. She placed the three pills on the loading pad and pressed the hydrate button. A cylinder that was transparent rose up from the loading pad, and soon filled with water. 447 looked on in amazement when the water receded and there in front o him were hundreds of hamburgers already cooked. 447 ran up to them and began engulfing them in one swallow. He heard the water rise again, but 447 didn't even look at the machine again.

"Do you want cheese with those?" 237 asked the experiment that was way to busy to reply, "Okay maybe not." 237 said again. She pressed the dehydration button and the tuberose up again completely covering the cheese slices and soon there came a flash of light making a piercing zap. Two yellow pills lay on the loading pad where the cheese had just been. 237 grabbed the pills and placed them back into the cabined as 447 ate every last one of the hamburgers that lay before him. He was biting the burgers whole and swallowed them fully pushing them down his throat. The food satisfied a physical lust within him. 237 grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. She pulled him down the hall hand in hand running playfully as children will on a sunny day in a bright green park. She laughed as they ran, and slowly fell to the floor laughing in front of a door labeled 447. She lay on her back; he looked at her on the floor rolling and laughing in front of him. He smiled at the site of her playfulness. 237 slowly got back to her feet from the hallway. "Welcome 447 to your life." She said looking fondly at him. "This is your life and this is your bedroom. You never have to be in this room at anytime, but there is a quiet time it's spans from 12 midnight to 6 am." Her wings fluttered behind her.

"Well am I ever allowed in your room?" he asked admiring her beauty.

"Anytime." She said with an evil grin upon her face. A feather from one of her wings drifted to the floor slowly and gracefully. She stared at it for a minute wide-eyed and felt a cold chill rise up her back.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her snapping her out of her trance.

"N…N…Nothing." She said as she began to stroke her wing.

"Then why do you stare at it so?" 447 asked her as confused as he ever could have been in his short life span.

"I don't know." 237 lied hastily. 447 still questioned her momentary pause from her normal glee and brake into a sadder rational world. "Well you get some sleep you have a big day coming up!" 237 said randomly.

"I don't want to sleep I'll never sleep when I am with you!" 447 responded eagerly and devilishly. She smiled at him and innocently rubbed his arm with her hand.

"When your first activated, life is scary, and everything is new and confusing to you. The lights, the smells, the sounds, the tastes, the sensations, all brought together in one moment of insane chaos and bliss. But when you meet someone you love, you start to feel things you never even thought were possible. You begin to feel that life has a purpose. One day my 447 you will have a purpose, one day you will have a purpose." 237 said caringly. 447 tried to understand her words but futilely couldn't.

He stared deeply into her eyes as she stared right back into his. "I don't want to leave you, I don't ever want to leave you. You are so sweet and kind to me like no one else I know." 447 said lovingly.

"Well I am the only experiment you know," she chuckled" but I feel the same way about you." 237 smiled at him lovingly. All he could do was gleefully smile right back at her. He began to let his mind wander in and out of reality until he lost all senses of real time and what was really going on…

Thanks for reading the new chapter I had to stop after what I haven't written yet so it seemed kinda logical!


	3. The Games People Play

Well it has been literally forever since I last updated and I'm sorry about that I didn't know where I wanted to go with the story and I didn't feel like writing so I just decided to drop it, but with the anniversary of completing Belleza And Trigger I decided to give it one more go I hope you read & review and now without further ado.

Chapter 3: The Games People Play

447's mind was going erratically insane from his loving exposure to a deceivingly beautiful woman. His thoughts flew about his head, like airplanes soaring about at mach six, high in his frontal lobe and all because he was in love. The mere thought of her name brought his body warmth, and dried out his throat forcing him to stutter and stumble through words and sentences. His eyes glazed over as his brain conjured images of her skin. He loved her so deeply that he would do anything to appease her, even if it meant taking his own life. Yet it had only been a day since they met, it had only been a day since they kissed; it had only been a day since he had been activated.

"What can you possibly be thinking of at a time like this?" a voice called to him.

"The way her fur shines like a brand new coat, the way her eyes melt my heart and burn into my soul, the way her lips glisten and tantalize me every moment I see her." He said without even so much as turning his head towards the visitor.

"She is dangerous you know," the visitor said mockingly, "She has brought many men to their feet begging and pleading to be her one and only love for eternity, but only a pure hearted man with a minimal amount of physical lust can truly love her for what she is."

"This is true for everyone that she doesn't love herself because she doesn't cast her spell upon me. She would not use her sensual gaze to enrich my feelings to the point of overpowering my brain and consuming my heart. He looked at the strange for the first time finally gazing upon the experiment in his doorway.

"I never cast my spell over men intentionally. My power is used infinitely at all times, day and night, so I never lose my control over these men when in my presence. But sadly it only works on men, that are weak minded when it comes to pleasures of the flesh," She smiled flapping her wings, "and it just so happens that that happens to be one-hundred percent of all men." The thought made her hover in the air smiling blissfully.

"You don't have power over every man. You don't have power over me." Another voice said behind 237.

"Well that's only because I don't consider you a man." She replied without moving a muscle.

"Only because I'm to much of a man for you to handle." 221 resounded laughing.

"Oh I highly doubt that you're just to much of a girl for me to even begin to entice your being." 237 smirked right back in his face.

"What are you two babbling about?" 447 interjected curiously.

The two experiments froze remembering that they were not alone in the chamber. "We are just playing around. Yeah that's it!" Both of them spattered out quickly. 237 sighed as the truth had been covered from 447.

"Okay that was weird… Well I think it's time to get the day started. 221 if you will head down to the armory I will meet you there shortly." 447 said as 221 nodded his head to confirm his will to obey the command.

"447 why must you be serious all the time? You don't have to train today!" 237 said.

"You of all people should know that I must always be serious, and I don't have to train, but I love to do it almost as much as I love you." He replied.

"And I love you too, but it's time to fulfill your purpose." She snickered.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You'll see, but only if you follow me." Naturally 447's curiosity got the best of him. He followed with great intent.

"What's going on?" He muttered under his breath as they walked down the hallway.

237 stopped and turned around. "From this point on, there is no turning back." She reached out her hand and grabbed his chest. "Our love incased in time, the evil I have will be thine!" She recited. She pressed her lips hard against his own. 447 felt both deeply in love and enraged at the same time. He pushed 237 out of his way as he headed to the armory. As he went, he destroyed everything and everyone in his path. He smashed test tubes and beakers; he ripped the wallpaper bare. The armory was soon in sight.

237 began laughing maniacally "It worked! I can't believe it but it worked!"

The door to the armory was blown off its hinges as hurricane 447 came in for a landing. Before 221 could say anything or even react, 447 grabbed him and threw him into the wall. The wall cracked from the enormous shock force.

"What's going on?" 221 asked.

"Ha! Don't think that you'd get off that easy!" 447 remarked. 237 walked up behind 447; her laugh pierced the silence.

"Her… Her wings are wilting." 221 said and sure enough her light feathers were all softly descending to the hard, cold floor.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to me?" 237 gasped grabbing her wing stems. 221 got slowly back up to his feet grabbing any supporting object he could find to put his weight on.

"I know why they are falling and I know you won't like it." 221 said cringing from the pain.

"Tell me! You must!" 237 commanded.

"You have let evil and hatred rule your actions. You have no love left in you and without love there is no beauty." 221 said. 237 involuntarily retracted her wings. "Jumba said that this could happen and he said that if it happened you would not be able to open those delicate wings again until evil no longer controls you. You will not be able to spread your wings and soar, until love forces your next move, until you will risk your life to save another for no other reason but love, until you no longer hate me and the other experiments for doing what we did to you." 221 finished. 237 began crying franticly.

447, who had remained silent for so long, turned away and walked out of the room still as enraged as ever. "447? Where are you going!" 237 cried our. 447 strode down the hallway grinning in the dim light. Shadows rose on the walls. An eerie wind blew across the windows. 447 walked past the entire audience of experiments that had gathered from the noise. Many of these experiments were whispering amongst themselves. 447 didn't pay any attention to them. His goal was simple he was gonna find a way out of there if he had to make one for himself. He went into eh main laboratory and started to mix vials ominously. The various liquids slopped around in their assorted containers. An evil smirk slowly spread across his face. Both 237 and 447 had just crossed a line. They would never be able to go back to their lives. Their past would always lie in this tomb of scientific breakthroughs, but their future would never allow them to come back. 447 took his final, completed vial and tossed it at the wall. The vial shattered, and the contents splattered everywhere. It oozed down the wall causing smoke to rise from the substance. A sizzling sound was apparent in the ears of 237. "447 what have you done?" 237 cried falling to her knees, "I never meant for this to happen!" 237 put her hands up to her eyes as if to hide her shame.

Jumba ran into the room slowly followed by experiments courageous and daring enough to enter. "What is going on in here!" Jumba exclaimed.

"A highly concentrated acidic precipitate is eating through the walls at this very moment. Soon it will have devoured the entire wall." 447 remarked having just barely turned his head as if to talk to his shoulder.

"You can not do this! I will not be letting you!" Jumba roared raising up his alien paws.

"How can you even begin to stop me old fool" 447 giggled. Jumba charged at him. 447 stood his ground and showed no sign of evading the attack. Closer and closer Jumba came to the seemingly peaceful brick wall that 447 had become 237 worried for 447's life. All she could feel was rage building up inside her. Jumba's gargantuan hands were about to clasp around 447's sensitive neck. Jumba's hands could feel the fur around 447's long slender wringing handle. He had all intent to strangle him to death. Just as Jumba squeezed his hands tight, 447 did the unthinkable. In the blink of an eye he grabbed Jumba's hands and hoisted himself on top of Jumba's two-handed first his hands now created. 447 then back flipped over Jumba up toward the ceiling. He grabbed one of the ceiling pipes and broke it off. Jumba kept moving but wondered what had happened. 447 carefully aimed and with the flick of his wrist tossed the pipe into the small of Jumba's back. Jumba cried out in agony as blood trickled down out of the wound in his back. Jumba fell onto his knees; blood spilling all over the floor.

"How can you do this 447?" Jumba asked as he spit out blood.

"Why did it have to come to this?" 237 gasped. Jumba slowly got back up to his feet and slowly pulled the pipe out of his back. 447 grabbed a metal pole that he had grabbed on his way out of the armory. Jumba charged with the pipe in his hands. 447 plunged the pole against the floor like a staff and thrusted himself into the air again. Jumba put his hands to the floor and pulled his legs up into the air. His foot connected with 447's chest. He followed through his attack and slammed 447 to the floor pinning him down. The pole rolled away from 447's grip. The wall was finally eaten all the way through leaving a large, gaping hole. Rain began to pour in through the hole making them feel that they were somehow now outside.

"I never should have let you live! And now I'll end what never should have even begun." Jumba yelled raising the pipe into the air above 447's head.

"I'm sorry 237 for all that I haven't been able to do for you." 447 said in his last breath. CRACK! 237 stood with the metal pole in her hand. Jumba dropped the pipe on the floor and fell to his side unconscious.

"I couldn't let him do it. I love you too much."

"I love you too 237." 447 said gripping her hand to pull himself up. Both of them were drenched in water, but the blood didn't run with the water, it was somehow staining to the ground. 447 held 237 close to him in front of the horrified experiments. They began to get a little restless at the sight of Jumba laying on the ground out cold. 221 pushed his way to the front of the crowd; his fur was starting to soak in the pouring rain.

"How dare you do this? How dare you come into this group of experiments and violate our creator." 221 said outraged. 447 turned and pulled 237 along with him. A vial crashed to the floor as 237 bumped into the lab table.

"Don't step in the acid!" 447 said caringly. They ran as far as they could until suddenly a large boom came from behind them.

237 looked around and saw a mushroom cloud from the lab. She fell to her knees in the rain. "Why did this have to happen?" 237 asked.

"237 we can't stay." 447 said tagging on her arm. "Okay lets go."


End file.
